


Hal/Barry Drabble Collection

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League 3000
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Hal/Barry drabbles and ficlits that I've written for tumblr. Enjoy. ^_^ Many of these are moved from my DCU Drabble Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> So during deandraws livestream last night someone linked to this DCU wiki page ( http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Grayson_%28Mash-Up%29 ) of a character named Night Lantern….and the muses that lived in my head told me to make Barry tease Hal about that.
> 
> This was the end result. Hope you enjoy, or at the very least get a kick out of it. XD

“Huh, that’s interesting.” Barry tilted his head to the side, an amused grin plastered on his lips as he scrolled through a file from the Watchtowers database.

Hal had been leaning back in his chair while sipping at his coffee when the blonde made the comment. He raised an eyebrow, looking up away from his own monitor to Barry. “What is?”

“Apparently you and Nightwing have a child together.”

Of course, Barry had chosen the moment Hal had taken another sip to state that fact, which resulted in him spitting out what was in his mouth already and choking on what managed to go down his throat.

“So that’s where you’ve been all those nights you said you had Lantern business. Tsk tsk.” Barry had to confess he was enjoying how this was making the Green Lantern squirm.

“I-what!? Of course not! Don’t be-” Hal had gotten up from his spot to stand by his lover and stopped mid-sentence when he looked at the screen. “Wait, is that…?”

“Hal Grayson.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. He’s known as Night Lantern and is the leader of the Justice Titans. Batman collected this data during his and Superman’s stay in Gothamopolis.” The blonde couldn’t remove the amused grin as Hal just stared at the screen.

Hal was silent for a few moments more before asking. “Alternate reality?”

“Alternate reality.”

“Well shit.”

“Your ‘son’ is rather handsome; he must have taken after his mommy. And I’m sure you looked quite lovely with child.” Barry reached up and patted Hal’s stomach for emphasis. He laughed when he was given an irritated smack upside the head.


	2. Care to Explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is entirely inspired by this piece of art by deandraws.
> 
> I had fun with this….I also think this is the quickest I’ve gotten one of these written….EVER! o.O
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NSFW-ish

Hal braced one hand next to the man’s head, leaning over him like a predatory cat.  He ran his free hand along a strong well defined jawline from ear to chin, leaning down to capture soft lips with his own. 

Suddenly the lights in the room flared on.  “Hal! What the fuck is this?!”

The brunet froze like a deer caught in headlights.  He was almost afraid to look, but slowly he forced his head to turn towards the door.  Standing there was an irritated looking Barry, arm crossed over his chest, a frown on his lip.  “Um…”

“Care to explain?”

“Uh…”

The speedster let out an exasperated sigh.  “A light construct of me, really?”

“Well…”

A chuckle escaped Barry’s throat, his expressions softening to one of amusement.  “I was only gone for three days.”

“I _really_ missed you.”

“I can tell.”

“Well, since you’re back…” Hal released the construct and reclined back on the bed, a come hither look on his face.

Barry laughed and shook his head.  He moved towards the bed and crawled up it until he had his forehead pressed against his lovers.  “Just what am I going to do with you?”

Hal grinned.  “I have a few suggestions.”

The speedster returned the grin before claiming Hal’s lips with his own.


	3. Roll. Squeak. Thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another fic inspired by deandraws. =3 Here’s the pic ( http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/85072421540 ) that inspired it. I think I may have these guys a bit OOC in this, so I apologize if they are.
> 
> Enjoy. =D

Barry looked at what he had written so far in his report, glancing over at his notes to compare.  Happy with what was written so far he put pen back to paper.

Roll. Squeak. Thump.

He paused, pen hovering over paper before shaking his head and going back to the report.

Roll. Squeak. Thump.

A sigh left Barry’s lips as he tried to ignore the noises behind him.

Roll. Squeak. Thump. Giggle.

With another sigh Barry turned his chair just in time to watch his lover push off his office wall with his feet, a maniacal grin across his lips.  The motion sent the pilot, and the rolling chair he was sitting on, across the room.  A dysfunctional wheel squeaking briefly before the back of the chair it hit the other wall with a loud ‘Thump’.  “Really, Hal, what are you five?”

“I’d like to think I was at least six.”  The Lantern replied, readjusting the safety goggles he had put on early in his visit before-

Roll. Squeak. Thump.

“Hal…”  Barry said in an exasperated sigh, tinged with a bit of amusement.

“I was _bored_ , Barry.  You know I wasn’t just going to sit here and watch you write a report all night long.”  Hal complained, rolling his swivel chair over towards the speedster until he was next to the blond.  “Are you really going to blame me for finding a way to entertain myself?”

“No, but I am going to blame you for distracting me from my work…again.”

Hal grinned, scooting in closer to the speedster.  “Funny, I don’t remember you complaining about the last distraction in the supply room.”

“Heh, yes well, there was _defiantly_ nothing I could complain about with that.”  Barry chuckled, leaning in to capture the pilot’s lips.  The kiss was simple but sweet and when he pulled away he lightly nipped Hal’s lower lip.  He couldn’t help but chuckle again when the space cop tried to follow his lips with his own.   “Thirty more minutes, then we can go home and I can return the favor from the closet.”

“You said the same thing thirty minutes ago.” Hal whined and pouted, pushing the safety goggles up.  “I thought you were supposed to be ‘The Fastest Man Alive’ and it takes you how long to write a report.”

“I am ‘The Fastest Man Alive’ who has, and I quote, ‘chicken scratch for handwriting’ when I rush.  Plus I’m still at work, Hal, anyone could walk by and see.”  The speedster shook his head, a grin plastered on his face.  “I’d get this done faster if you stopped distracting me.”

“Fine.”  Hal sighed in resignation, pushing the goggles back down and falling back against his chair.

Still grinning Barry went back to his report.  If he was lucky he could finish it before Hal got bored again.

Roll. Squeak. Thump.

……or maybe not.


	4. MINE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another deandraws livestream baby
> 
> And this time he actually drew something for it! =3 Check it out here ( http://stratataisen.tumblr.com/post/100204799371/drabble-dcu-mine ). It's uber cute!!!!

Guy blinked at the two men, mouth open in shock.  “Did he just _hiss_ at me?”

The Flash chuckled and scratched the back of his unmasked head.  “Yeah, he’s been doing that when people get too close.  He actually took a swipe at Superman with a construct.”

A red eyebrow shot up.  “Seriously?”

“Yup, thankfully there was no harm done, and Clark actually found it amusing.” Barry chuckled again, thinking back on the incident.  “Hal’s always been possessive, but it’s been worse with the Orange Lantern Ring.  He really doesn’t like when people get near me, because apparently I’m-“

“MINE! Get back, he’s my precious!  My shinny! Mine! Mine! Mine!”  Hal was practically wrapped around the speedster, petting his hair and he pulled him closer and tucking Barry’s head under his chin

Barry just laughed and shook his head.  He looked up that the red-haired Lantern, grinning.  “Please tell me you’re recording this.”

Guy snorted and returned the grin.  “Of course I am, no way in hell I’m letting perfectly good blackmail material for the pretty boy pass me by.”


	5. What Did I Write!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'I know this probably sounds weird but Hal and female!Barry, with number 10?' - frostbyte13
> 
> So I succeed in writing female!Barry…but failed at writing #10…pinning the other against a wall. Sorry, I tried!

Barry looked down his shirt again and gave an irritated growl…..or should he say _she_ looked down _her_ shirt again.

Hal chuckled, leaning against the kitchen count.  He watched his boy(girl)friend’s irritation with some amusement.  “Relax, Barry; Zee’s going to be here by tomorrow to reverse the spell.”

The speedster snorted and glared up at the pilot.  “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s been changed into a woman, Hal.” When Barry got his…her hands on that little punk-ass kid who thought it would be fun to dabble in the dark arts…he…she was going to ring their little punk-ass necks. 

“Hey, at least you’re still a drop dead gorgeous blond bombshell.”  Hal slid up beside said blond bombshell and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close.

Barry gave the man a weary look.  “I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this a bit _too_ much.”

“I did mention how you’re still drop dead gorgeous, right?”  He kissed Barry’s temple.  “But if it makes you feel better, I prefer you male.”

The blond laughed.  “I prefer me male too.”

“So….”  Hal traced his fingers up the speedster’s side in arcane patterns that only he knew.  “You want to head to the bedroom and take this form for a test drive?”

Barry shot him another look, this one a cross between amused and annoyed.   “Is that all you ever think about?”

Hal shrugged.  “Pretty much.”

Sigh. “Hal…”

“Oh come on, you can’t say you’re not the least bit curious.”

Barry bit her lower lip.  “…Well…Maybe just a little.”

A grin spread across Hal’s lips. “Sooo?”

“Ok…fine…but if I end up male and pregnant, you’re paying for child support.”


	6. Miss Me? (JL3k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the last page of Issue #6 of Justice League 3000
> 
> And dedicated to deandraws for his awesome awesome HalBarry art.
> 
> Enjoy! =D

“Hi Guys——Did ya **miss** me?”  Hal was grinning at his friends’ shocked expressions.  That smugness melted away into disbelief when his eyes landed on a red and yellow clad figure near him.  His breath almost caught in his throat as the man’s name left his lips in what was barely a whisper.  “Barry?”

Even from where he was he could see the crooked smile underneath the Flash’s mask, his green eyes softening as they met Hal’s own emerald colored ones.  The hair color was different, but it was still the same man underneath the mask.  Immediately Hal flew over to the man, hovering over a red covered shoulder.  He hesitantly reached out for the other man’s face with shaking hands, afraid that if he touched him he would shatter away like an illusion. 

“I-I saw you die…I saw you ripped apart…I watched as you-”  Hal’s voice cracked, even with how softly he spoke the words.  He finally managed to land on the speedster’s shoulder, convinced he wasn’t going to break at the slightest touch, placing his hands and forehead against Barry’s cheek.  The tiny Green Lantern wanted nothing more than to hold the man in his arms and never let him go.  Damn Locus for shrinking him!

“I know.  The Twins brought me back.”  Barry spoke just as softly.

Hal froze for a moment before jerking back slightly, panic running through him.  If Barry had been reborn again did that mean he no longer remember….A light pressure of a finger on his back silenced Hal’s thoughts as it pushed him closer to the other man again.

“The old days are still hazy, but I have all my memories from _this_ century.”  Barry’s voice held a bit of amusement in it as he spoke.

There was a sigh of relief from the Green Lantern as he nuzzled into Barry’s cheek.  What he would give to kiss the speedster right now…..that fucking psychotic bitch was really going to pay for this….

“It looks like you’ve lost some weight…”

Hal groaned.  “Oh that was just bad, Flash.”

Green eyes just looked at him with mirth, and Hal could see the other’s mouth open to speak when he was interrupted.

“As stomach sicken-ly sweet your little lovebird reunion is, may I point out that we are currently standing on the Fives hub world in the middle of a prison.”  Batman’s gruff voice cutting in made them reluctantly break apart, faces flush with embarrassment.  There was a mixture of amusement and annoyance on the various faces of the other Leaguers, and the Masters girl was looking at the two of them with curiosity.  You could practically hear the cogs turning in her head as she scoured over all the information on the two heroes she could remember to see if anything mentioned this sort of relationship.

The Green Lantern coughed.  “Yes, well……let’s get the hell out of here, shall we?”


	7. Flyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hal/Barry that came to me randomly today. It’s a Non-Superhero!AU. Pretty much they have the same civvy jobs, but they’re not superheros. XD

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Barry squinted up at the hand hovering over his face, using one of his own to block out the sun.  “Seven and a half.”

There was a man with chestnut colored hair crouched next to him, chuckling softly.  He stood up, and offered a hand.  “Well, it seems you’re going to be fine.”

 “You mean besides the massive bump on the side of my head?”  Barry gently brushed his fingers over said bump and winced.  That was going to sting for a while.  He carefully sat up, taking the offered hand to stand up.  When he was upright again he realized he was…he was in the park?  Oh right, he had just gotten off of work and was taking a shortcut through the park.  He took a good look at the man that had helped him.  Short Light brown hair.  Puppy dog brown eyes.  Strong jaw and chiseled face.  A face that Barry wouldn’t mind wake up to…. _Whoa there Barry, just because you took a blow to the head doesn’t mean you need to start thinking with the other one….although speaking of taking a blow to the head……_ “What the hell hit me?”

 “A stray baseball.  My muscle-head of a friend over there was a little over zealous with the bat.”  The brunette motioned his head towards someone several feet away, a redhead who was looking over at the two of them with concern.  He noticed Barry’s gaze on him and gave him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. 

 “He says he’s sorry by the way, and he also hopes you’re ok….ummm?”  The chestnut haired man canted his head in question.

 “Barry. Barry Allen.”  He held out his hand, a small smile on his lips despite the slight throbbing from the bump on his head.

 The brunette returned Barry’s smile with a dazzling one of his own and shook his hand.  “Hal Jordan.”

 “It’s nice to meet you, Hal, despite me taking a blow to the head.”

 “Same, well without injury to my own head anyways.”  Hal grinned, and Barry couldn’t help appreciate how good the man looked when he grinned. “Speaking of which, did you need me to take you home?”

 That question caused a blonde eyebrow to shot up.

 Hal apparently realized what the question sounded like and began to blush, trying to recover from the fumble.  “Uh…what I meant is…because of the head injury…..and…..yeah…”

 “Do you always flirt with men your friend almost knocks unconscious with a baseball?”  Barry asked with an amused tone in his voice.

 The grin was back with a vengeance.  “Only the cute ones.”


	8. Challenging Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: '"Are you Challenging me?" BarryHal :D' - deandraws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don’t know what a static sock muffin is…*shrug*
> 
> And apparently everyone thought readjusted his load was something other then the laundry basket. XD

“Well, it’s understandable if you can’t. I can just-“

“What do you mean I can’t!?” Hal bristled at his blonde boyfriend’s words. He crossed his arms across his chest. I can do it!”

Barry turned away from the sink where he was doing the dishes; drying his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder. He looked at Hal leaning against the counter nearby with a raised eyebrow. “Hal, it’s alright. You don’t have to-“

“The hell I don’t!” He marched away in a huff towards the bedroom, mumbling on his breath. “Humph, I can’t my ass…..I’ll show you, you know it all static sock muffin.”

A few moments later the Green Lantern marched back out and made a beeline straight for the door, a laundry basket under his arm; detergent and fabric softener nestled on top of the dirty cloths. “What floor are the laundry machines on?”

“Basement level.”

“Right, I’ll be back in a bit.” Hal set his jaw and readjusted his load before walking out, shutting the door none too gently behind him.

Barry just stared at the door for a moment before turning back to the dishes, a smug grin plastered on his face. His boyfriend’s prideful nature made it far too easy to get him to do what he normally hated doing. “Note to self, figure out a way to get him to clean the bathroom.”


	9. Headcanon WWII AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I soooooooooo had not planned to write anything for this….damn it.
> 
> Oh well, hop you enjoyed it. XD I don’t really plan on writing more. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon:
> 
> Hal is still a Captain in the Air Force, but Barry is a field medic who is know for his quick responses to injured soldiers on the battlefield. They meet through their mutual friend (I’m going to say war reporter Clark) and hit it off as good friends. The two meet up whenever they can and have a drink or play a quick game of cards or whatever.
> 
> Eventually the friendly feeling evolves into something more but neither are willing to say anything, too afraid of what they other might say.
> 
> However, when Barry is injured in the field, it’s Hal who goes and rescues him. Staying besides his bedside in the hospital every minute he can until Barry’s released. During that time Hal would tell Barry how much he had fallen for him when he believes Barry’s asleep. In reality, though, Barry is very much awake, and extremely happy by this sudden revelation.
> 
> When Hal leans in to give Barry a stolen kiss one evening, Barry takes advantage and kissing him back.

Hal takes in a sharp breath through his nose as the man he thought was sleeping suddenly springs to life and wraps his arm around the brunettes neck.  The pilot felt the lips beneath his move, soft and slow.  This couldn’t be happening.  Barry had to still be asleep, dreaming of some dame waiting for him back home.  When he tried to pull away the blonde beneath him whimpered.

"Hal."

Hal’s breath caught in his throat.  He looked down into bright blue eyes staring back up at him.  “Barry?”

The blonde grinned and pulled the younger man back down so their foreheads touched.  “I’ve fallen for you too, ace.”

As the words sunk in Hal began to smile ear to ear.  He took Barry’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking across cheekbones.  “You’re not just saying that to pull my leg, are you?”

"No."  Barry shook his head as much as he could in Hal’s grasp.  "I was just too afraid to say anything.  I didn’t know if you would-"

"Feel the same?  Yeah, I know the feeling."  Hal finished, his smiled softened as he leaned in for another kiss.  This time he was more active in it, moving his lips against Barry’s.  Snaking his tongue out to brush against the blonde’s lips, earning him a soft gasp.  He reluctantly pulled back, remembering where they were.  "If someone comes in…"

"Yeah…"  Barry said, a little breathless.  There was a small pout on his lips, not liking the idea of having to stop.  When Hal tried to leave though he reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it lightly.  "Stay?  Maybe tell me what kind of trouble your friend Oliver has gotten into recently."

Hal smiled, returning the squeeze with one of his own.  “Have I told you about Ollie’s new obsession?  His pretty little songbird down at the bar.”


	10. Hey There Foxy Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: qualifiction: "Hey there, Foxy Mama." for any hal jordan ship. the more ridiculous, the better ("foxy mama" what is air)

Barry didn’t even bother opening his eyes as he felt a body slip into bed and spoon up behind him. He had heard Hal curse half way to the bedroom after running into something in the dark apartment. Arms slipped around him, and he snuggled back into the warm body behind him.

“Hey there, Foxy Mama.”

That caused Barry’s eyes to pop open. He didn’t even need to turn his head to smell the strong odor of alcohol coming from Hal. “You’re drunk.”

“Tipsy.”

“Hal, you smell like a bar. Stale peanuts and all.”

“I’m not drunk.”

Sigh. “Hal.”

“I didn’t drive and/or fly home, if that’s what you’re worried about. Ollie had his driver bring me back.”

“And/or?”

“Yeah! I could fly in a construct car!”

“You are so drunk.”

“Am not.”

“Go to bed Hal.”

“But…”

“Bed.”

Barry could practically hear the pout in Hal’s voice. “Fine, but this isn’t over.”

When Barry quietly asked if Hal wanted to continue their discussion the next morning, the man promptly dragged the duvet over his head and told his lover to stop yelling at him……and to turn off the damn lights.


	11. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: beware-the-oracle (they keep changing their name, lol, so I'm keeping it how they originally had it. XD): Hal Jordan, abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to doing one of the prompts I got a while ago.
> 
> Probably not what the prompter had wanted when they requested that, but it’s what came to my mind. XD

_“You abandoned me!”_   Hal hissed at him over the phone.

Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Hal, I did no such thing.  I got called into work.  Double homicide, remember?”

_“I bet you planned this.”_

The blond sighed again.  “Yes Hal, I planned this, you got me.  I foresaw three weeks ago that there would be two murders and planned Wally’s sleepover the exact night they would take place.  You know, instead of _preventing_ the murders from happening in the first place.”

_“Don’t spout your logic at me!”_

“Hal,” Barry rolled his eyes, “Hal, it’s a sleepover, it’s not going to kill you.”

 _“It’s a sleepover with three teenage boys who get easily bored.”_ There was a loud crash in the background followed by cursing from the Green Lantern.

Barry frowned.  “Hal? What was-”

 _“ **That** was the three little geniuses deciding it was a good idea to mattress surf down the stairs……I SWEAR TO GOD YOU LITTLE-”_ The line when dead soon after that, leaving Barry to stare at the phone.

Faint stifled giggling caught his attention; he had forgotten Patty was in the lab with him.  He looked over at the woman and gave her an apologetic smile.  “Sorry about that.”

“Oh I don’t mind, it was adorable.”  Patty giggled again.  “So sleepover?”

“Yeah,” Barry chuckled, looking back down at the phone, “Wonder what’s going to break first though, my house or my boyfriend.”


	12. What Took You So Long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked: Hal/Barry "What took you so long?"

Barry sat beside Hal’s hospital bed, knee bouncing up and down out of a nervous habit that he just could never seem to break. It had been seventy two hours since Hal was admitted into the medical ward on the Watchtower, seventy two long hours of the speedster waiting and praying for his best friend to be alright. In that entire time the speedster had barely moved, making several of his friends worried about his own health. Clark took the time to sit there with him when he could, Arthur brought him books to read, J’onn brought him food, Diana brought him real food (because, no, Oreos do not count as a meal), and Bruce kept him up to date on what was happening in Central and what the doctors told him about Hal’s condition.

Sharp blue eyes were currently focused in on the monitors, watching Hal’s vital signs as they beeped quietly along. He should be awake by now, Barry thought, there’s no reason he shouldn’t be awake. But he wasn’t, he was still lying there; the only movement he made was the rise and fall of his chest and the rapid eye movement behind his lids.

Barry frowned and picked up Hal’s hand, leaning forward to press it against his forehead. “Damnit Hal, stop fooling around and wake up. Everyone misses you…I miss you. I-…God Hal, I really don’t know what I’d do if you don’t wake up. I-” He brushed his thumb over the back of Hal’s hand, “I care about you…more then you know…more than friends…and even if you don’t-”

“It’s about damn time,” came a weak voice, “What took you do long?”

Barry’s heart felt like it stopped as he looked up and saw Hal’s soft, smiling brown eyes open. His face lit up with a smile when he realized Hal was awake. “Hal! Yourefinallyawake! Howareyoufeeling? Doyouneedmetogetyouanything?”

Hal laughed softly when Barry was suddenly in his personal space, arms carefully wrapped around his neck in a small hug. “I’m ok, buddy. I feel fantastic actually…especially after hearing that.”

“Hearing what?” The blond looked at the man with a puzzled expression.

Hal gave the man a smug grin. “That you care about me.”

Barry’s face heated up with an embarrassed flush, and he suddenly found himself wishing the ground would open up and consume him whole. Trying to back away from the man, he started to shake and stutter. “H-hal…I…I…I’m sorry….I.”

Hal silenced him by wrapping his fingers around his wrist and pulling Barry back towards him. He had an amazing amount of strength in him despite only just waking up from an unconscious state. “Shhh, I said it made me feel fucking fantastic, didn’t I?”

“I…what…Hal?”

“Again, shhh,” Hal said softly, pulling Barry down by the front of his uniform, “Just get down here and kiss me already, you dork.”


	13. Box'o'Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very belated Valentine’s drabble. XD
> 
> Thank ruensroad for the beta. <3
> 
> Originally posted in 2015 on Tumblr.

-SMACK!-

“OW! What the hell was that for!?” Hal squawked indignantly, glaring up at Barry as he rubbed at the newly forming sore spot on his head where his lover just smacked him the up the side of, hard.

Barry frowned down at him, eyebrows low as he held up a heart-shaped box.

Hal gave an exaggerated gasp and held a hand to his cheek. “Chocolates!? For me? You shouldn’t have baby-OW! Seriously, the hell, Bear!?”

“These were mine, Hal.” Barry sounded none too pleased.

“You left them out on the counter…”

“They had my name on them, Hal. They were for me.”

“Yeah from Miss. Patty ‘I want to get in your pants’ Spivot,” Hal grumbled sourly, looking away from his lover.

Barry regarded him with a tilt of his head and pressed lips before a small smile relaxed his mouth. “So that’s what this is all about.”

Hal pouted and didn’t look back up into what he was sure was amused blue eyes. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Barry leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Hal’s neck. He kissed the man’s temple before saying, “You don’t have to be jealous of Patty, Hal. She’s just a friend.”

“Friends don’t give friends boxes of chocolate on Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes they do, I gave her one.”

“You gave her chocolate?” Hal asked in a small voice, looking away to stop the hurt from showing on his face.  
“I did,” Barry answered, running his fingers through Hal’s chestnut colored hair. “And I’m sure her boyfriend will be just as jealous as you about it.”

That caused Hal to straighten up. “Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend? Since when!?”

The look on Hal face almost made Barry want to laugh, but he didn’t, though a small smirk did form on his lips. “Since the end of last year,” he patiently explained, “There was a detective from the vice unit that had a rather large crush on the woman…Apparently, he got advice from the Flash to ‘go for it’.”

Hal gapped at the man behind him, eyes almost bulging out of his head. “You didn’t!?”

“I did,” Barry replied with a chuckle, a smug smirk crossing his lips. “I figured you’d appreciate it if Patty stopped flirting with me all the time-”

“So you do agree with me that she flirted with you!”

Barry sighed and placed a hand on his face. “Missing the point.”

“No, I’m not,” Hal retorted, completely missing the point and annoyance of his boyfriend. That is until said boyfriend yanked him up by the front of his shirt and kissed him silly. “Mmphf.”

When he pulled away, Barry said, “Hal, shut up.”

The Green Lantern looked up at the blond with a dazed expression, only nodding in response.

“Now,” the speedster grinned wickedly, “since you decided to selfishly eat all of my chocolate…I think it would only be fair that I have you for dessert instead.”

That snapped Hal out of his stupor. A toothy wolfish grin spread along his lips as he hopped over the back of the couch, picking Barry up over his shoulder. He ran down the hall with the man, the blond laughing as he did. The empty box of chocolate lay abandoned on the couch, forgotten by the two lovebirds.


End file.
